Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles and my story
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: I added my story characters in and all these characters wind up in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter. Dimensions, different cultures, different godly beliefs and species clash. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Fiery hilltop and unexpected friends

Percy, Annabeth and a couple of Apollo campers trudged up the hill, towards Thalia's tree. Annabeth had been on her way to the Big House when she had spotted fire dancing across the hilltop in random spurts. She had also heard faint shouts and clanging off metal.

The group reached the top, to see two kids running about, one braver and taller than the other. They were fighting a dozen or so _dracaenae. _How the reptilian women got so near the camp, they weren't sure, but these kids were putting up a Hades of a fight. That's when Percy spotted the obvious thing- both of them had _tails_, similar to those of lizards or salamanders.

The shorter one was dodging attacks from the _dracaenae_'s various Greek weapons. Occasionally, jets of fire would escape directly from their hands.

"_What _are they?" Annabeth asked, standing at Percy's side. Percy wasn't sure, but he reached into his pocket and Riptide grew in his hand. The sword the taller... creature was fighting with clearly wasn't celestial bronze.

"I don't know, but we have to help them." The five of them charged the group as fire from the little one's hands sent a few of the _dracaenae _into a panic. Annabeth drew her knife and ran to the small one's aid. She stabbed one of the reptilian women, who instantly disintegrated. The others backed up uncertainly only to have arrows rain down on them.

Percy was on fire- Annabeth watched as he swung his sword low, slicing through the snake like trunks of one of the foes. As the reptilian woman fell to the ground as yellow dust, Percy smacked another in the face with the butt of sword. She crumpled to the ground and Percy stabbed down into the enemy's gut. He turned on the other, supposedly braver reptilian woman, her sword clashing with his. He threw his weight against both blades and kicked his opponent in the stomach. She tumbled back, tripping over her snake-trunk legs. Percy slashed with a wide arc. She clutched her stomach before crumbling to the ground as dust.

The remaining _dracaenae _turned tail and fled. The Apollo kids let loose a volley of arrows. The hill was dusted in the yellow remains of the _dracaenae. _

Percy turned, only to find that he was at sword point. "Whoa, easy. We just helped you. Take it easy." The smaller one walked up to their accomplice and put a hand on their elbow, tugging them back slightly.

"Alfie, hear them out. He's right." Alfie relaxed slightly, but he didn't move the sword. His friend kept a firm grip on his arm. "Alfie," She warned, pulling sharply on his arm.

"Where are we?" Alfie spat, glaring at Percy. Riptide shrunk in his hand and Percy slipped the pen into his pocket. "And what the hell were those freaky snake people?"

"It'd be easier to talk if I didn't have a sword at my throat." Alfie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "OK, OK. You're on the hill of Camp Half Blood," Percy waved down at the valley. "This is one of the two safe havens for demigods, like us. We train under the Greek style of the gods." Percy expected one of the two to say something. "Where are you two from? And... err... no offense, but what are you?"

"Alfie, put your sword away, dammit." Alfie's friend ordered through gritted teeth. "Remember what Mother Lizard said about demigods?" Alfie reluctantly lowered his sword. "Sorry, but he's been a bit edgy lately." She thought for a few seconds. "Just call it an Alfie thing."

"Erm... OK." Annabeth said, standing next to Percy. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Should we take them to Chiron?" Percy nodded. "OK, Alfie and-"

"Ronnie."

"OK, hi. We're gonna take you to see Chiron. He's-" Alfie cut across her, sheathing his sword in a holder he had one his back, the strap going over his left shoulder, down to his right hip and round again.

"A centaur."

"How'd you know?" One of the Apollo kids asked. Alfie chewed his lip thoughtfully. Ronnie was watching him.

"We're... learning about Greek mythology."

"You go to school?" Percy asked before he could stop himself. Alfie glared at him. "OK, where _did _you come from?"

"Not here, clearly." Alfie replied shortly. Ronnie shook her head at him, before looking at the five demigods.

"Where's this Chiron guy?" She asked, keeping her tone as level as possible. She was scared. Alfie knew, being the ideal big brother, always knowing how his sister was feeling. It was what he did, what he could do. She linked her arm through his, trying to get him to calm down. The demigods introduced themselves before turning and leading her and her brother down into the valley.

Alfie had calmed down, sitting on the railing of the Big House, as it was called. This place was amazing, but crazy. Numerous huts were scattered about across the valley, all dedicated to every minor and major Greek deity there was. There was one of the main Greek gods here- Dionysus. God of wine. Alfie didn't really like him. He noticed that Ronnie was uncomfortable around him. She hadn't imagined a Greek god to be drinking Diet Coke, playing pinochle and wearing bright leopard print T-shirts.

He had learnt the parentage of the demigods who had helped him and his sister on the hill. That Percy dude's dad was Poseidon. The girl, Annabeth, her mom was Athena. Alfie idolized his mom, but he wished her had a dad like Poseidon or one of the other Greek gods. Well, maybe not Dionysus.

"Alfie? You OK?" Ronnie was walking towards him. She had dropped her hood, letting her dark brown hair fall past her shoulders. They were Lizardians. Mutant lizards. They had two fingers and a thumb on each hand. Their feet were rounded at the toes, but other than that foot-shaped. Apart from there almost pale yellow fronts, they were green, different shades of green. Ronnie's skin was lighter than Alfie's, but they had similar colour eyes, as long as Alfie wasn't angry. Their hair was the same dark brown as well.

"Yeah. Just confused on how we got 'ere." Ronnie sighed.

"I'll try and see where we are. Knowing Michael's tech, we could be in another dimension or something." Alfie folded his arms and studied his sister. "What?"

"Somethin' tells me ya've given this alot of thought." Ronnie smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "We big brothers know this things, sis." Ronnie's smile brightened.

"I'll try and get through to Mom in the morning. I'm really tired."

"All that fire ya used, I ain't surprised." Ronnie moved to stand next to him. She was still unnerved about this place, but not as much as she had been earlier. Alfie put an arm round her. "Take it easy for the rest o' the night, OK?" Ronnie nodded, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Mom will hear us, right?" Alfie wasn't entirely sure. If they were in another dimension, their mom might not be able to hear their thoughts, even on a spirit plane. "Alfie?" Alfie looked round to see his sister was watching him, anxiety in her eyes.

"I hope so, Ron."

"You two want hot chocolate?" Annabeth was back. Ronnie perked up slightly. Hot chocolate was a weakness. "I take that as a 'yes' then, Ronnie?" Ronnie nodded. "OK. What about you, Alfie?"

"Err... yeah, go on then, if ya don't mind." Annabeth smiled kindly and went back into the Big House. Percy was waiting for her.

"They actually aren't that bad for Lizardians." Percy grinned. "But I think they're feeling homesick."

"Homesick? They just got here!"

"Hey, something could be going on where they live, Seaweed Brain. Don't judge them too harshly." Percy blinked blankly at her, before blowing a raspberry at her. "Very grown up for the son of Poseidon." Annabeth went into the kitchen and started making the Lizardians the hot chocolate. Percy came in and stood next to her.

"I wanna see how the camp reacts to them." Annabeth laughed softly. "Or, get this, how _Octavian _reacts."

"I'll be more worried how your mom and Louisa reacts. Namely Louisa." Percy nodded in agreement, grinning. "No offense, Percy, but you're sister's insane."

"But in a good way." Grover stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt with his reed pipes around his neck.

"G-Man!" Grover smiled bashfully as Percy greeted him with an underarm headlock and a noogie.

"Have you seen who's outside?" Grover shook his head. "Dude, you just _have _to meet them."

"And while you're at it, take them their hot chocolates." Grover took the hot drinks from Annabeth and Percy lead him out.

Ronnie was there, leaning on the porch, staring out at the valley. She turned round as Percy and Grover approached. Grover nearly split the hot drinks. Ronnie dashed forward and steadied his hands and the drinks.

"Hi, I'm Ronnie." She smiled kindly. Grover gave her the one of the drinks.

"Grover."

"Ronnie, where's Alfie?" Percy asked. Alfie appeared to be a bit of a trouble-maker and Percy could do without the camp being disturbed.

"He's on the roof. He said he had to check something." Percy and Grover looked at each other.

"That's OK, right? I can call him back down."

"Erm... no, that's OK. What's he doing? And how did he get up there?"

"I climbed." Alfie's voice sounded relatively close. Ronnie moved off the porch and looked up. "Hey, sis." Her eyes sparkled cheekily. She sipped her hot chocolate, holding it in both hands. Alfie landed next to her, having jumped from the roof. The siblings were dressed similarly: dark hooded jumpers and dark tracksuit bottoms. Alfie had a plain cap, navy blue with a red beak.

Percy felt hands on his arms. Glancing round he saw Annabeth.

"Everything OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are they gonna bunk? I'm sure the Hermes lot will freak." Annabeth grinned. "Let me guess, you already talked to Chiron?" Annabeth nodded, smiling sweetly.

"He said they could stay up in the Big House until the campers got used to them." She looked at the mutants. "Is that OK?" Alfie and Ronnie looked at each. Ronnie sipped at her drink. Alfie sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled sadly. He turned his back to their new friends, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his drink. He stared up at the stars. Annabeth, Grover and Percy looked at each other.

"Let us know if you need anything." Annabeth said kindly. Alfie muttered something. To Ronnie it sounded like 'a ticket home would be nice'.

"Thanks." Ronnie smiled warmly at them and then moved to tend to her brother. She stood next to him, hand on his arm.


	2. Remembered goddess and wary campers

In the morning, Ronnie was found searching every room in the Big House. Chiron, in wheelchair form, spotted her.

"Ronnie, are you alright?"

"Oh, hi Chiron. You haven't seen my brother have you?" Chiron paled slightly.

"He just left. Mentioned something about a fire." Ronnie thought quickly. "He isn't causing trouble is he? I'm certain my campers won't appreciate this early morning wake up call."

"I hope not, Chiron. Thanks." Ronnie moved around him and ran down two flights of stairs and out towards the cabins. She sprinted when she saw the thick smoke billowing into the sky. "Alfie!" Alfie turned at the sound of his name. Ronnie was running towards him. He hadn't done anything other than help that young girl restart the fire in the hearth. The hearth was in the centre of the cabins, the cabins of the 12 Olympians. Ronnie stopped at his side. "What are you doing?"

"I was- where'd she go?" Alfie looked round frantically. "She was just there..."

"Who?" Alfie explained about the seven, maybe eight year old girl that he had been talking to all morning. She had been tending the fire, but there wasn't much of a fire going. She had asked Alfie to help her. He was curious because she hadn't freaked at the sight of him. Alfie had asked her name after causing a fire ten feet high to explode in the hearth. "She said her name was Hestia."

"I thought you were doing Greek mythology."

"So?" Ronnie sighed.

"Hestia stepped down from her throne on Olympus so Dionysus could join the Olympians. It was so that there were twelve Olympians, but there were- are now seven gods and five goddesses. She's the goddess of the hearth, as far as I can remember."

"It is nice to be noticed and remembered." Ronnie whipped round. Hestia stood there. She did look about eight, wearing a simple, comfortable brown dress. "Not many offer to help or come over to talk."

"Alfie wasn't being a pain, was he?" Hestia smiled kindly.

"Your brother has been very good. Helped me in rekindling the fire." Hestia studied it for a while, sighing, contented. "People forget that family was once bought together around the hearth. Nowadays it is all about those... diabolical and strange... consoles."

"Video games." Alfie said helpfully. "Not all of us play vid games."

"I know, but to me, it appears the majority of mortal children are. Those horrible things- they cause so many arguments, unlike what it apparently does on those commercials. 'Bringing the family together'. If you ask me, it pulls them apart." Alfie nodded slowly in agreement. "Oh dear, here come some unhappy campers. Farewell, good hearted ones and thank you." Hestia disappeared in a burst of fire, the flames dancing merrily.

"Godly Element Travelling." Alfie muttered, still smiling slightly.

"Err... Alfie? You got us out here. What do we do about that lot?" The siblings looked round as about two hundred campers surrounded them. "Alfie?" Ronnie looked up at her brother, extremely nervous and even more shy.

"Chill, sis. It'll be OK. Besides, that Percy dude's coming now." Ronnie looked round to see Percy and Annabeth jogging towards them. Grover was slightly behind them, trotting alongside Chiron, who was out of his wheelchair.

Ronnie didn't like all the attention and backed up into her brother nervously. Alfie put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Relax, Ron." He said quietly. Some tough looking kids advance with swords and spears. Alfie kept an eye on them as Percy and Annabeth reached them.

"What're you doing?" Percy asked them, taking a deep breath. Grover and Chiron stopped behind them. Alfie explained about Hestia and the fire, while Ronnie's nerves were put to the test.

"OI! Prissy! Wise-girl! Move it!" Alfie looked round at the girl who had shouted.

"Clarisse, hold on a sec. They're OK."

"What are they?" A demigod from the Hermes cabin walked forward nervously. Alfie's hands tightened angrily on his sister's shoulders. She winced but didn't say anything. Alfie relaxed his grip.

"Lizardians. Not from around here, clearly." Annabeth answered speaking up. She briefly told the listening campers what had happened on the hilltop.

Before anyone reacted, a shout broke the silence:

"Fellow Poseidon twin! Yo, Percy!" Percy groaned, but he was trying not to grin. "Hey, what's goin' on? I'm missin' somethin', ain't I?" Louisa walked up behind Percy. She had the same sea green eyes and dark hair and was of similar height, mainly because Percy's hair stuck up in all directions. Louisa glanced at Alfie and Ronnie and then did a double take. "They've got tails."

"Well done, sis."

"They have tails. Why do they tails? Bro, what-?" Percy was laughing. Louisa glared at him, her green eyes glinting with malice. Percy tried to stifle his laughter, biting his lip. "You are so dead, la'er." Louisa turned to Annabeth and Chiron. Chiron took sympathy on her and kindly told her the Lizardians' story.

"Riiiiight..." Louisa looked at the siblings. "I see ya've already met me stinkin' brother." Percy frowned and punched her arm playfully. Annabeth quickly stepped between them.

"No fighting, you two."

"Aw. c'mon Annabeth-" Louisa started.

"It's fun." Percy finished. Annabeth shook her head at them.

"Twins or not, you don't have to finish each others sentences." Percy and Louisa looked at each other, grinning cheekily. "Nor do you have to say the same thing that you are both thinking." Instead they simultaneously blew raspberries at her.

"So we're cool, right?" Alfie was watching Clarisse, eyeing her spear angrily, as if she dare attack. He still had his hands protectively on his sister's shoulders. Percy motioned for Clarisse and her siblings to lower their weapons.

"As long as you don't cause trouble, yeah, we're cool." Ronnie smiled, relieved.

It was decided that the Lizardians settled in on a basic daily schedule. Their timetables were the same as Percy's, so he could keep an eye on them. Ronnie was nervous, not venturing far from her brother, who was similar to her personal body guard.

Percy was getting frustrated with his stray arrows. Alfie stood next to him, lazily firing arrows, one after another, gaining consecutive bullseyes, slicing the previous arrow in two. Ronnie was taking her time more, her hands shaking from nerves.

Percy gritted his teeth. That last stray arrow had annoyed him thoroughly.

"Dude, you OK?" Percy looked over his shoulder. Alfie was watching him, an arrow notched and aimed at the ground.

"I'm just lousy at archery." Percy studied the remains of Alfie's arrows. "Unlike you. Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"Mom taught us." Alfie replied quietly, firing at his sister's target board. He scored another bullseye, the arrow at a slight angle. Ronnie glared at him, aiming an arrow at his head. "Go on then, sis. Betcha can't." Ronnie considered it before swinging her bow round and shooting. She snapped Alfie's arrow in two, but was on the edge of a bullseye. "Close, sis, very close."

"Your fault." Ronnie muttered.

"PERCY!"

"Ah, no..." Percy looked round as his sister bounded to the archery zone. She had a quiver of arrows and her bow slung over her back. "What is it, Louisa?"

"First of all, call me Lou. Second, we've got a capture-the-flag game after we've done inspection." Percy frowned. "Yes, bro, inspection. Tyson's clearing up. I persuaded him with a week's supply of peanut butter." Percy chuckled.

"Tyson?"

"Our half-brother. He's a Cyclops." Ronnie's eyes worried in alarm. "Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Ain't Cyclops supposed ta be, like, bad?" Alfie asked.

"Tyson's an exception." The Poseidon twins said at the same time. Louisa smiled simply. "He'll love you, Ronnie." Ronnie looked, if possible, more terrified. "Just try not to confuse him."

"Yeah," Percy agreed then he turned to his sister, "Where are you going to get a week's supply of peanut butter?" Louisa shrugged. Then they both said, "Mom." Louisa clapped her hands. "Well then, that's sorted. Tell the other campers we're on inspection. 'N' may the gods be kind to them." She chuckled evilly. Percy grinned and Louisa jogged away again.

"Your sister's nuts." Alfie said. Percy gave him the Look. "But in a fairly good way." Percy nodded slowly before yelling to catch the Apollo campers attention. They all stopped and turned in his direction.

"We're on inspection, capture-the-flag's straight after, so have everything ready!" He told them, speaking loudly so his voice carried. A groan went up.

"Why are you two on inspection?" One of them asked.

"Aw, c'mon, man, it's not me that's the problem... I think." A few of them chuckled. "Not making me feel better, guys."

"Hey!"

"And girls."


	3. Mutants and water

The inspection went well. Unfortunately for Louisa, she didn't get to mark anyone down just because she felt like it. As she had predicted, Tyson had loved Ronnie, absolutely keen on showing her his model 'fish ponies'. Ronnie looked ready to faint at any second, so no wonder why Alfie stood to alert even more.

"He's really tense." Annabeth said to the twins.

"Yeah, we noticed." Percy muttered. "I thought they'd be OK if the camp accepted them. But-" Percy looked at Louisa, who picked up from where he left off.

"He hasn't. Ronnie, yeah OK, she's cool. 'Cept 'round the big guy." She nodded in Tyson's direction. She looked eyes with Percy and saw that he was thinking the same thing. "Bro?"

"Apart from archery, we should see what Alfie's good at. See if it cheers him up a bit." The twins looked at Annabeth for approval. Annabeth thought for a short while as Tyson took Ronnie by the hand to the edge of the lake. He whistled and a few seconds later, Rainbow the hippocampus broke the surface. "Tyson, be careful." Percy warned.

"It is OK, brother. Green girl asked to." _Green girl?_ Alfie thought angrily, his fists clenching. Louisa noticed and narrowed her eyes dangerously, the sea green depths flashing with power.

"Sister, be calm." Tyson advised innocently. Louisa took a deep breath, glaring in Alfie's direction, her eyes locking with his red ones. Hold on... red? She was sure they were brown earlier. Ronnie had dropped to her knees and held her hand out to Rainbow tentatively. Rainbow bucked and nudged her hand kindly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Clarisse." Louisa announced, which Percy registered as the least likely thing his sister would say. She flounced out the cabin, her temper flaring as Alfie looked daggers at Tyson, who was still calling Ronnie 'green girl'.

Louisa came back ten minutes later, still fairly angry. She got back in time to drag Alfie away from her brothers. No-one, except her, picked on her siblings. "What the heck d'ya think ya doin'?" She ordered, trying not to shout. Percy had his hand in his pocket, obviously clenched around Riptide. Annabeth had a hand resting on the hilt of her knife. Alfie looked ready to lay the smack down on Tyson. "If ya wanna pick on my bros ya gotta go through me!" She challenged, snapping her watch which extended into her version of Riptide- an alloy of Imperial gold and celestial bronze, a sword she had made herself.

"Sis, don't..." Percy warned, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder. Alfie's eyes flared red. The demigods found it strange, but Louisa didn't falter.

That's when Ronnie came to the rescue. She snuck round the side of the room until she was in line with her brother. Alfie was shooting daggers at Louisa, his irises fading a coal black.

Ronnie ran.

And tackled her brother.

They rolled backwards a couple of times before tumbling out the back door, across the pier and fell off it sideways, tumbling into the water. The Poseidon children and Annabeth ran forward as Ronnie resurfaced. "That was brilliant, Ronnie!" Percy congratulated her, reaching down to pull her out of the water. The seconds their hands made contact, Ronnie was dry. "Where's your brother?"

"He's calming down." Ronnie clambered up onto the pier and sat down with her feet dangling above the surface of the water.

"He'll be OK, right?" Annabeth asked. Ronnie nodded. Percy looked at his twin. Her sword had retracted into her watch, but she was struggling to calm down. Percy turned away to help her chillax, calling on the power of the calm water outside to help him.

A few minutes later, Alfie surfaced. He had indeed calmed down.

"Alright, bro?" Ronnie asked casually.

"You're dry."

"Well done, Sherlock." Alfie pulled himself out of the water, sitting next to his sister. "You _promised _you would stay calm." She muttered so only he could hear her. Alfie tensed, peeling himself from his wet jacket. For a fourteen year old mutant, he was quite buff, well built. Well, he was a Warrior, like their mother. Ronnie was a Singer and a journalist- in-training, (a Singer is someone who can affect moods, minds and souls just by using enchanted singing).

"It ain't easy, Ron."

"You used to be calm all the time. Can't I have my brother back?" Alfie sat in silence, rubbing his palms together. He was lost in thought, he almost punched Percy in the face when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy dude." Alfie noticed he was dry, even his jacket which he had draped over his thigh.

"Uh... thanks." Percy smiled kindly. His twin had calmed down, but was sulking on her bed, lying on her back and making Tyson's model 'fish ponies' fight each other. Tyson sat on the floor next to her, intently and worriedly watching his creations.

"Sister, be careful. Please." He begged, his one eye tearing up. Louisa looked at him, a apologetic expression on her face. Percy had only seen that expression towards Tyson.

"Sorry, big guy. Here. Hope they're OK." Louisa handed Tyson his work. Tyson seemed happier and hung them back up above the bed. Louisa looked at her watch- as well as turning into a wicked cool sword, it told time too. "I gotta go sort out the Hermes cabin."

"Why?"

"I dunno, they asked me ta be there by four tops."

"Don't go sis, you know what they're like for their pranks." Louisa grinned wickedly.

"I know bro. " She knelt and reached under her bed and pulled out a fully loaded paintball gun, with a belt with pouches fall of hundreds of ready-packed paintballs. "I'm ready fer any Hades they wanna throw ma way."

"Sis, you're brilliant."

"Tell me summin' I don't know." Percy rolled his eyes at her. She grinned and left. Percy felt a tug on his arm. Looking round, he saw Annabeth. Her stormy grey eyes were telling him something and they kept flicking in the mutants' direction. Percy studied her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at the Lizardians. They were muttering to each other, heads bowed and close together, lost in deep conversation.

"What?" Percy asked quietly, confused.

"They're not talking English. Or any other language I know."

"How many languages do you know?" Annabeth glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to them." Percy sighed and went over to the siblings, crouching behind them. They didn't notice him for a short while. Percy had no idea what they were saying:

"Hant guh Mahya?" Alfie said quietly. Ronnie shook her head.

"Ke keht defi Mahya." Alfie frowned.

"You guys OK?" Percy asked. Ronnie looked startled to see him there, her cheeks darkening. She nodded timidly. "What... language were you talking in?"

"Mutacolian." Alfie replied quietly.

"What's that?"

"Our language. From our dimension. Ancient language of mutants." Percy was impressed. They sat in an awkward silence, Percy mentally debating with himself. OK, he was going to ask.

"What were you saying?" They didn't answer him for a while, but seemed to have some sort of silent conversation.

"Percy, I- I think they're trying to get home." Annabeth walked forward, wringing her hands. Percy stood up and put his arm around her. Annabeth looked at the siblings. "'Mahya' means 'mother', doesn't it?" The two looked confused.

"How'd you know?" Alfie asked defensively.

"I'm... not sure. I... guessed?" The two regarded her for a short while. "Have you been... trying to get through to your mom? Is that what's going on? But nothing's happening?"

"Yeah." They sighed sadly, in perfect sync.

"Is there something going on back home?" For some reason, Percy's question sparked Alfie's temper. He balled his fists, taking deep, steadying breaths. "You OK?"

"I should be helpin'!" He half-shouted. Ronnie tried to calm him, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Alfie, it's not your fault. Mom'll come for us. She'll never leave us." Alfie seemed to be struggling with something. "Alfie?" He was starting to shake. "Alfie, if you have something to say, say it now." Ronnie spoke kindly, but the worry in her expression was unsettling. In the end, Alfie shook his head. Annabeth was sure that his eyes darted in her and Percy's direction.


	4. Tied Egyptians

Louisa aimed her paintball gun at the door of the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll strolled out, holding a white bed sheet on a thin branch between them. Louisa didn't lower her weapon.

"What's goin' on, you two?"

"There were these kids on the hill-" Travis started.

"Again?"

"Again," Connor nodded. Louisa sighed, rolling her hand for them to carry on. "Here's the thing though- they just appeared."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Well, kinda, out of a sandy vortex thing."

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." Louisa said, tone dripping with sarcasm. Travis and Connor looked at each other, the same thought passing between them. "Guys? If you do anything-"

"The kids are in there." Travis jerked his thumb in his cabin's direction. Louisa regarded them and the situation for a minute. She hadn't seen this two act so serious _ever_.

"Alright, fine. But any funny business..." Louisa let the threat hang in the air. _Never _get on Louisa's bad side. She was part Roman after all.

Louisa forged ahead, paintball gun at the ready. As much as she found the Hermes lot a laugh, they were so annoying. Tied up on the floor were two kids- a girl and a boy. She was younger than him, with blonde hair with blue highlights, sharp blue eyes and dressed in linen pyjamas and combat boots. He was mixed race with a bit of a 'fro. He too was in linen pyjamas and trainers. Standing around them were all the Hermes children. Two of them, Joe and Mark, had taken the kids' belongings. Mark held a strange curved sword, a staff and an ivory boomerang. Joe also held a similar boomerang and a staff and both of them had satchels slung over their shoulders.

"Please tell me you're the 'big three' kid they've been going on about." The girl complained. Louisa blinked blankly before glaring round at the Hermes cabin. They all suddenly found their trainers interesting. Louisa looked back at the two kids.

"Yeah. And why are they tied up?"

"Well, they were doing... magic? With these." Joe and Mark held up the staffs and boomerangs. Louisa raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "It's true." Joe insisted.

"Doin' magic... with a stick 'n' a boomerang?" They all nodded. "Right, 'n' _how com_e _none of the other campers saw that_?" The Hermes children shied away and shuffled their feet nervously. Louisa sighed, draped the strap of her paintball gun over her head and drew her knife. The boy tensed. "Easy, bud. I'm just gonna cut ya lose." Louisa did as she promised and the two scrambled to their feet.

"Thanks." The boy said gruffly. Louisa noticed specks of sand in his hair.

"Ya didn't happen to come through a 'sandy vortex', did ya?"

"'Sandy vortex'?" The girl repeated, dazed. "Oh that! That's a portal. I managed to get one open just before Face of Horror could-" Her eyes widened and she grabbed the boy's arm. "Oh the gods! The initiates! Carter, we have to get back!"

"I know, Sadie, but being stuck here isn't going to help." Carter looked at Mark. "Can I have my _khopesh_ back now?"

"You're what?" Mark asked, dumbfounded.

"The sword. And the rest of my stuff." The girl elbowed him. "And Sadie's stuff." Mark and Joe looked at Louisa who nodded. They handed the kids' belongings over. "Thanks. Err... where's the nearest Egyptian relic?"

"Hold on... _Egyptian_?" Louisa frowned. "Dude, ya just happen to be in the middle of Camp Half Blood. A camp full of Greek demigods." Sadie and Carter looked at each other. Then they started laughing. Louisa bristled. "What'd ya think's so funny?"

"Not you, don't worry. But it does explain that weird dragon thing by that pine tree."

"Yeah, I didn't recognise it as any Egyptian demon." Carter agreed. Louisa studied the two, hands on her hips, for once, absolutely lost for words. "Anyway, what's this 'big three' thing, anyway?" Louisa bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get ma brother."

Percy stared at his sister, as if she had gone mad. Well, even more mad. Louisa sighed. "Yes, the Hermes cabin appeared with a white flag. Yes, there are Egyptian... whatevers in the Hermes cabin. And yes, I'm going mad." Percy laughed and got to his feet.

At the Hermes cabin, Carter and Sadie had settled in well. Sadie was very confident- maybe slightly over-confident. Carter seemed to be formulating some sort of plan.

"Hey, Carter, she's back." Sadie said, locking eyes momentarily with Louisa. Carter looked round. "That you're brother?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. Percy, Sadie and Carter. Sadie and Carter, Percy."

"Hi," they said at the same time. Percy grinned. "So, what's with the boomerangs and the pyjamas and so on?" Sadie scowled at him.

"They're not boomerangs. All Egyptian magicians have them and they're wands." When she said 'wands', the twins both instantly thought of Harry Potter. "Our wands and staffs help us channel our magic."

"Erm... right. And the sword?"

"I'm studying the path of Horus." Carter said.

"Of who?"

"Horus." Carter looked round at the entire cabin full's worth of blank and confused expressions. "Egyptian god of war and hunting? Conqueror of Set? Falcon headed god? Any of it ringing a bell?"

"Nope." The twins smiled sweetly.

"What are you two up to?" Annabeth walked into the Hermes cabin. She saw Carter and Sadie.

"Twins, what have you done?"

"Nothing. It was the Hermes lot who had found them. And-"

"They tied 'em up 'n' took away their stuff." Louisa finished. Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the twins. Sometimes, they could be worse than the Hermes lot.

"We're completely innocent." They said at the same time.

"Just this once, I take it?" The twins nodded. Annabeth sighed and walked forward, stopping when she stood between the twins. "Do you two mind explaining this... Egyptian stuff?" Carter and Sadie sighed, but briefly described to their audience, what had been happening in their lives for the past few months. "And there's this giant snake, Apophis-" Louisa interrupted Sadie.

"Wait. Did ya say 'snake'?"

"Yeah, why?" Louisa looked like she was going to be sick. "You OK?" She nodded and mumbled something about getting some air. Percy watched his sister leave, curiosity and worry on his features. "Erm..."

"Carry on. Percy, go check on her." Annabeth said firmly. Percy was about to protest, but there was a steely gleam in her stormy grey eyes, so he obeyed.

Percy found his younger sister sitting by the stream, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her stomach and her chin on her knees.

"You alright, Lou?" Louisa didn't answer for a while, so Percy repeated his question, with more firmness in his tone and speaking up.

"Mm-hm." She nodded slightly.

"Then why did you-?"

"Don't like snakes." She mumbled.

"You don't like snakes?" She shook her head, a strand of thick black hair falling lose from behind her ear. "Lou, what's up with snakes?"

"I dunno... they're... creepy. Don't like 'em." Percy would have laughed if he hadn't seen how distressed his sister was. Percy sighed and sat next to her.

"So, just snakes?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Percy gave her that big-brother Look. "Oh, erm..." Louisa bit her lip, thinking.

"C'mon, sis. You don't need to think about what you're scared off." Louisa raised her head and stared at the creek. Percy waited patiently.

"Needles." Louisa looked at him, half-expecting her brother to laugh. But he didn't. He smiled kindly. "What are you scared of?" Percy faltered at the unexpected question. Normally, he could tell what his twin was thinking and vice-a-versa.

"Er... losing someone close." Louisa was still watching him. "Like, family, friends-"

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, her too."

"Everything, alright?" The twins looked up. Annabeth was towering over them, smiling kindly. Sadie and Carter stood behind her.

"Yup. Lovely twin heart-to-heart." The twins got to their feet, brushing the seat of their slightly baggy jeans down. Annabeth's smile broadened, with her hands on her hips.


	5. More on the mutants

It was late and Ronnie was looking for her brother. "Alfie?" She called for the millionth time in the past three hours. "Alfie? Bro? You here?" Ronnie was about to step off the porch when something swung down in front of her. Alfie was hanging upside down from the roof, facing her. Ronnie almost punched him in the face and she would have if he hadn't caught her fist.

"Easy, sis. What's up?"

"Where have you been?" Ronnie demanded, her panicking heart pounding in her head and echoing in her tone.

"I've just been checkin' stuff over, that's all." Alfie disappeared onto the roof again. He turned and reached down to help his sister up. Ronnie looked over her shoulder at the drop. Alfie helped her climb to the top of the roof. "Sit down, sis. I got a lot ta tell ya." Ronnie carefully sat as her brother picked up a discarded drawing pad with a pencil in the coil binder.

"What have you been 'checking over'?" Alfie sat next to her and showed her the pad. At first she didn't understand. He had shaded in the entire _sheet,_ except for a few white dots. Ronnie took the pad from him and flicked through the previous pages. "Alfie, what is all this?"

"I've... um... been charting stars."

"You can do that?" Ronnie asked, gaining a 'shut up now' glare from him. "I mean... erm... why, brother dear?" Alfie smirked at her, before answering and consulting his pad.

"I've been tryin' ta see when the stars align. Or make an ahefic_._"

"That's 'luck', right?" Alfie nodded. "What does the symbol look like?" Alfie thought for a minute. He ended up drawing it on a fresh piece of paper. It looked like two transparent four-leaf-clovers overlapping each other with a four-pointed zigzag in the centre. Alfie shaded in the bottom leaves of the clover and presented it to his sister. "You're not a bad drawer, bro."

"Hellooo? Any mutants hiding out here?" That was Percy. Alfie bit his lip and whistled, sending the sound across the silent camp. "The roof? Again? What is it with the roof?" Ronnie giggled and looked at her brother.

"We should go and see him." She said. Alfie nodded and got up, drawing pad under one arm. With his free hand he helped his sister up. She clearly didn't like walking on the slanted roof. Alfie led the way, going slowly as Ronnie watched where she was carefully placing her feet.

Alfie was the first to jump down, dropping his pad. Ronnie sat on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs.

"You ain't gonna jump, are ya?" Ronnie shook her head, smiling sweetly. "Remind me again how I'm related to ya." Alfie sighed, but he wasn't being mean. He held up his arms to Ronnie. She hesitated before jumping down and landing in her brother's arms. He stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance. "You used ta be OK with jumpin', sis. What's got inta ya?" Ronnie just shrugged.

"And you're mutants. Shouldn't you have, like, amazing invulnerability or whatever?"

"You watch way too many movies." Ronnie smiled. Percy grinned at her.

"Can we help with anythin'?" Alfie asked.

"Annabeth just wanted to know where you two were. Said she wanted to talk to you." Alfie and Ronnie looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. "Don't worry, you;'re not in trouble." Percy paused, "Well, maybe not with her. But we're out way past curfew and I don't want to be eaten by the harpies."

"By the what?" Ronnie asked, laughing slightly. Percy led them back to the Big House and explained what harpies were and what their job was here at Camp-Half Blood. "You need to get some sleep, anyway. Reyna and Jason are eager to meet you."

"Who?"

"The praetors of Camp Jupiter. Our Roman counterparts, I guess."

"What? More demigods?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Nope." Alfie smiled sarcastically, earning a quizzical look from Percy. As soon as they walked through the door, a bucket of green glop fell on Percy's head. He spluttered and pulled the bucket from his head, hair matted with the gunk.

"LOUISA!" Percy shouted. He could hear his sister laughing as she left the kitchen quickly. Percy rubbed glop from his face and ran after his sister.

"Are they always like that?" Alfie asked Grover. Grover sighed, but he was smiling.

"They can be worse. Annabeth and I are like their personal baby-sitters. They just don't stop fighting and can be so childish, they rival little Becky in the Apollo cabin."

"How old are they?" Ronnie asked.

"Nearly 17." Something occurred to Grover. "How old are you two?"

"I'm twelve and Sir Stargazer here is fifteen in a month." Alfie glowered at his sister. She smiled sheepishly. Grover laughed and told them to head on up.

Alfie wasn't enjoying his sleep. There was this giant red snake smashing this camp to rubble and spreading extremely powerful Darkness. Alfie knew for sure that even Dracomav couldn't do Darkness that strong. (Dracomav is the immortal demon of evil in the mutant world. Anything related to Darkness, from fears to shadows to night and to many minor demons, he had control of. And he hosted Alfie, much to Alfie's disregard. If anyone hated Darkness, Alfie hated it even more).

The scene shifted and he was back home. It had four levels and the brick pillars were dark red, the floors dusty brown. The lake in the middle was a figure of 8 shape with a wooden bridge with reinforced plastic panels in the sides with some strange symbols painted was a 50 inch flat screen TV on the wall to the left, with three four seater black leather sofas around it, with a dark oak coffee table in the centre. To the right was a huge wide rectangle table, that could seat three on the ends and eight on the sides. There were ten to twelve rooms on every level- bathrooms, bedrooms, storage rooms (from memoirs, souvenirs to various weapons in mass hoards).

He was standing in the shadows, unable to move, shout or warn his mother about the horrible feeling he had. His family were going about their normal business; his mother, Violet, and her friend Jordan, both Warriors, were carrying weapons from one room to another. Michael, Michelle and Kunaje, half-mutants with the appearances of humans, were going over some of Michael's notes. Jane and Finoe, Lizardians were teaching their daughter, Daisy, basic Mutacolian. Mother Lizard was in the library, visible through the door on the ground floor. Damian was on the sofa next to Jane and Finoe's, flicking through TV channels with... if Alfie could have he would have killed him- Damian was sitting with his cousin next to him. Danny, Alfie's wretched dad.

The bridge and pool exploded as that red snake, the first fifty feet of it and as wide as the Grand Canyon was deep, forced his way out, towering over his family. Violet and Jordan were the first to react, both dropping the weapons in their arms. Jordan's trademark war hammer appeared in his hands, while his mother's lit up with emerald flames. Jane scooped Daisy up as Finoe jumped up and stood between them and the snake.

All hell was about to break lose when...

"ALIFE!" Alfie woke with a yell, startling his sister. He was burning up and drenched in cold sweat, breathing hard. Ronnie held back for a few seconds, her eyes and body language nervous. "Alfie, are you OK?" He wiped his face on the blanket, his breathing steadying. "Was... he showing you... stuff again?" Ronnie worded carefully. Alfie nodded. He would have told his sister, but he didn't want her freaking out. Ronnie tried not to show her emotions, but when she was worried or scared, she could be extremely sensitive.

"Yeah, but I... can't remember it."

"You're a bad liar." Alfie gave her the Look. "Well, when you're lying about that stuff he's making you watch." Alfie shrugged. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Do I have to?" Ronnie smiled sweetly. "No, maybe later." Alfie looked around the room, suddenly noticing that the shadows on everything were flickering menacingly. Ronnie noticed what her brother was looking at.

"Um... yeah, you were unsettling the shadows with... that and I had to wake you up 'cos you were burning up big time." Ronnie was terrified. Her brother had never been angry with her, but he had been so unsettled lately and so moody, she was worried that he might get mad at her one day. Alfie's eyes cast around the room as the shadows settled. He calmed down enough to register the worry and fear in his sister's eyes.

"Ron, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?"

"Well... erm... what with this Darkness lark and that you've been really... different lately, I- err... well, you've changed. And I... don't like it." She finished quietly, looking at the floor miserably. Alfie frowned, lost in thought. His sister was right, but trying to be the happy-go-lucky, crazy kid he'd been before wasn't exactly easy with a soul depressing, power hungry, Dark moron trying to possess you and control your every thought and move.

"I'm real sorry, Ron, but…" What was his excuse going to be?_ But I can't? Because it isn't easy? Because I'm a lame, pathetic excuse of a brother?Because I'm ever so slightly insane? _Not really reassuring excuses and Alfie could tell his sister was trying not to cry.

"Oh, save it, Alfie. I can see it in your eyes. Trying to control Dracomav is internal torture."

"You got that right." He said before he could stop himself. Ronnie giggled feebly before getting to her feet. "Where're you goin'?" He asked defensively. Ronnie gave him a funny look.

"Back to bed, dimwit. Some of us like to sleep." Alfie blinked at her before his old cocky grin returned. Ronnie's smile broadened. Her brother was still in there… somewhere.

In the morning, Percy and Louisa snuck into the Lizardians' guest room with buckets of ice-cold water. Unfortunately for the mutants, the twins had somehow got around Annabeth and Chiron. They hadn't seen Grover since last night at the camp fire, but he was probably with Juniper.

Percy and Louisa looked at each other, grinning their identical cheeky grins. Louisa was stationed next to Alfie while Percy was ready at Ronnie's bedside.

In unison, they nodded.

Word of advice- tired mutants did _not _like being woken up by a bucket of cold water to the head.

Before the half-dazed mutants could get their bearings, the twins escaped down the stairs and nearly made it to the porch if it hadn't been for their new guests, Sadie and Carter Kane.

"What-? Where's the fire?" Carter asked, seeing the twins in a hurry. Just as he asked that something lopped down the stairs.

A wolf. A wolf completely made from flames. Before the four in the hall could say how cool that was, it spotted them with its glowing coal eyes.

"We're in trouble." The twins said simultaneously.

"You got that right." Sadie said, moving aside so the twins could escape. The wolf bounded after them, trails of fire whipping through the air behind it as it dashed off. It ignored Carter and Sadie, but the heat was intense, almost as hot as the Egyptian desert.

"Alfie, they got away!" A girl's voice at the top of the stairs shouted, with a hint of laughter in her tone. A muffled groan of annoyance shortly followed. The girl's giggles echoed down the stairway and along the corridors. "You gonna go get them?"

"I take it you ain't gonna?"

"Carter, look." Sadie said quietly (an achievement for her, Carter was sure). His sister pointed up the stairs. At the top, two shadows stood side by side. At first Carter saw nothing out of the ordinary. But on further inspection, he noticed something that just wasn't right.

"Alfie? Everything OK?" The girl's voice sounded worried now.

"Ron, stay there."

"Why?"

"Someone's downstairs." Alfie moved to the top of the stairs cautiously, peering around the corner of the wall. Two kids stood either side of the door, looking quizzically up the stairs. More demigods? At first, Alfie thought so, but they weren't radiating a 'demigod signature'. It was similar, but different. Very different.

Carter and Sadie stared up at the figure at the top of the stairs.

"Er… we come in peace?" Sadie offered, smiling sheepishly. Alfie clenched his fists.

"Alfie, just go down there and give them a chance." Ronnie advised quietly. Alfie studied her for a short while. His sister was right- again. Ronnie took his hand and let him lead the way down the stairs. The shock on the kids' faces was worth it.

"What are you?" Sadie asked without thinking.

"Lizardians. We're from a different dimension." Ronnie explained.

"Clearly." Carter said, dumbfounded.

Just then Annabeth stormed in.

"_What is that thing chasing the twins!" _She demanded, her grey eyes incredibly stormy and angry. Alfie smiled sweetly, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Explain _now_! We need the twins alive and _safe_, no matter how annoying they are! They help protect the camp and-"

"Annabeth, chill. I'll sort it out." Alfie reassured her, dropping his sister's hand and leaving.

"You better or I'll have you!" Annabeth shouted after him. Ronnie saw that her brother broke into a run and failed to suppress a small laugh. Annabeth glared at her. Ronnie smiled sheepishly.

"Do the twins really help protect the camp?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes, they do and not just because they're good fighters, but because their combined aura that they have as children of Poseidon, they strengthen the camp's magical borders." Ronnie whirled round to see Chiron in his wheelchair.

"You're ninja, you are!" Chiron smiled.

"I prefer centaur, my dear, but if you wish…" He spread his hands in a bemused way. "Now, what is after the twins?"

"Some… fiery demon thing." Annabeth said slowly. Ronnie sighed.

"It's a part of his spirit, Chiron. Like Mom, Alfie controls four of the five and-"

"Four of the five?" Carter interrupted.

"Elements- fire, water, air, earth and metal. Anyway, fire's his favourite and his strongest. His animal spirit-"

"Is a wolf?" Sadie guessed. Ronnie nodded. "What's an animal spirit?"

"Erm… an animal that best represents our soul and, well… yourself basically." Ronnie said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want me to go check on them?" She asked Chiron.

"We'll all go, my dear. Your… mutant culture intrigues me." Ronnie grinned and they all followed Chiron out.


	6. Evil grandfathers

Alfie had stopped his wolf before it torched the twins. They seemed most relieved, but they were curious, as the twins always were. They asked Alfie what the wolf was all about, but Alfie being Alfie, he couldn't explain without confusing them and himself.

"Ah, thank the gods." Alfie looked round. Chiron trotted over, followed by those kids from the hall and Ronnie. "The twins are fine." Louisa and Percy grinned.

"We didn't know you cared, Chiron." They laughed. Chiron shook his head at them.

"It is my job to look after you. All the campers, before you two get any ideas about favouritism. And I swore on the River Styx to your father _and _your mother to do my best to protect you both." Percy and Louisa looked at each other.

"Does that mean we have to be careful now?"

"Preferably," Chiron smiled warmly at them before turning to the Lizardians. "Now, I want to know more about mutant culture." The mutants grinned.

"What first then?" Alfie asked, putting his hands in his pockets, turning slightly to look up the hill at Thalia's tree.

Teaching mutants to ride pegasi wasn't easy. The pure white Pegasus assigned to Alfie, (Marshmallow, or 'Mallow' for short), was terrified of him.

"Mallow, easy!" Percy jogged after the petrified Pegasus, who had bucked and tipped Alfie off. Ronnie was laughing at him, safely seated on her Pegasus, Jimbob. Alfie glared at her as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Pegasi really don't like you." Louisa told him as her brother continued to chase Marshmallow.

"Not many animals do." Alfie muttered. Louisa looked at him, trying to read those murky brown eyes. "Percy might need ya help." Alfie pointed out. Louisa looked back at her twin who was trying to stop Marshmallow bucking and cantering around nervously.

"Anything we can help with?" Carter and Sadie trotted up, on the grey twin pegasi, Whirly and her sister Star.

"If ya're any good at calmin' panickin' pegasi." The siblings looked round at Percy and grinned.

"_Tas_!" Sadie exclaimed. Pink ribbons suddenly strapped themselves over Marshmallow's entire body, making her collapse. "Oops, too much. Hold on…" She waved her hand, almost faltering under Louisa's murderous glare. _No-one _hurt her pegasi. _Ever_. The ribbons loosened and shrank away until they were only tying Mallow's ankles together and keeping her wings tucked in. Percy knelt at her side and talked to her calmly.

Blackjack trotted up to Percy, Annabeth on his back. _Yo, boss, what happened? _

"Blackjack, stop calling me 'boss." _Yeah whatever boss. Ya gonna answer my question now? _Annabeth dismounted and dropped to her knees next to Percy. Percy sighed and explained to his Pegasus what had happened. "Although, I'm not sure where the ribbons came from."

"I take blame for that!" Sadie called out, urging her Pegasus forward. Carter muttered something in Egyptian and Sadie glowered at him over her shoulder. "What? I didn't say anything." He said innocently.

"Yeah right." Carter smiled simply. "I'll tell Zia you're hiding things from me." Carter's smile slid away. "And she _did _make you _promise _not to hide anything from me." Carter sighed and repeated his Egyptian statement louder. Alfie strangely understood what he said.

"What did you call her?" He asked. Carter stared at him, bewildered. "Wut?"

"You talk Egyptian?"

"Err…"

"Alfie, remember what Mom said." Alfie shook his head. Ronnie rolled her eyes at him. "She mentioned that you were starting to turn Linguist."

"What's that?" Carter asked.

"The first child of a male wolf- animal spirit- can speak, read, translate and write in every language except his blood language."

"Blood language?" Louisa asked. Ronnie nodded. "Oh, that Muta-whatsit thing?" Ronnie smiled and nodded again.

"Did it!" Percy cheered triumphantly. Using Annabeth's knife he had managed to cut away the ribbons while keeping Mallow calm. Louisa grinned and ran over to her brother. Both of them helped Mallow stand up again and Louisa led her back to the stables to rest. "Blackjack?" _Yeah boss?_ "How'd you feel about helping Alfie learn to ride?" _Who's Alfie? _Percy waved in Alfie's direction and Blackjack did a double take. _Boss, he ain't human. _"It's a long story, bud, I'll tell you later." Blackjack nodded and trotted up to Alfie. He noticed that this… non-human was emitting fear itself. No wonder why Mallow had been upset.

"How'd I know he ain't gonna buck like the other one?" Alfie asked, peering round the advancing Pegasus to look at Percy. Percy pulled Annabeth to her feet. _Boss, is he sayin' I'm scared? _Blackjack whinnied in protest. Percy chuckled, his arm around Annabeth. "What'd he say?"

"He's asking if you're saying he's scared."

"Marshmallow was." Alfie reminded him. Blackjack stomped his hoof in defiance.

"Yeah, Blackjack ain't scared of you." Blackjack ruffled his wings and knelt (like a horse would) so Alfie could get on he's back.

"He's trained, right?" Alfie asked uncertainly as Blackjack spread his magnificent wings.

"He's my Pegasus. You should feel honoured." Percy grinned. "Off ya go, Blackjack." The Pegasus galloped forward, Alfie's arms around his neck. Ronnie watched as the black Pegasus took off. Her brother wasn't too pleased with this.

Percy looked at the other riders and their pegasi. He took his arm from around Annabeth. "Sky races! Go!" He declared, making an upwards shooing motion at the pegasi, trying to get them in the sky.

"Oh, no! Wait!" Too late- Ronnie's Pegasus galloped forward first and took off, nearly tipping her off backwards. She clung to the winged horse as they shot up to join her brother and Blackjack. A few seconds later, Whirly, Star, Carter and Sadie were with them.

"I did _not _like that take-off." Sadie complained.

"Tell me about it." Alfie murmured, still holding on for dear life. Jimbob was a safe, graceful flyer, careful not to drop his rider. He had only meant to spook her on the take-off, but he wouldn't let anything happen to her while the Poseidon twins were on the ground.

After about ten minutes, there was a sharp whistle and the pegasi circled before slowly descending to the ground. The second Blackjack had stopped moving; Alfie jumped off his back and went a short distance up the hill, making his sister laugh.

"You didn't like that, did you?" Alfie shook his head and sat down.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"I know that yell…" Percy mused. "Why are they here?" He and Annabeth looked up the hill as two more horse-shaped figures with people seated on their backs appeared at the top. "Both of them? Huh."

"They ain't more pegasuses are they?" Alfie asked jumping to his feet and backing down the hill nervously.

"It's pegasi, Alfie." Ronnie corrected kindly. "And no I don't think so."

"They're unicorns." Percy told them, smiling. "Unless Reyna bought Scipio." Alfie frowned at him. "Yes, Scipio is a Pegasus."

Jason and Reyna urged their steads into canters down the hill. Percy whistled and Blackjack trotted to his side. Percy helped Annabeth onto his back. "Blackjack, take Annabeth to Chiron." _You got it boss. _"Annabeth, let me know if you need me."

"Oh sure, I'm going to meet an army of blood-thirsty demons from here to the Big House and I'll need the heroic Seaweed brain to dash to my rescue." Percy grinned. Annabeth laughed at him, pushing her heels into Blackjack's sides.

By then, Reyna and Jason had reached them, dressed in normal clothes, but with their praetor capes.

"Hey guys. I thought we were coming to you this time."

"No, we were told to come here by Lord Mars." Reyna told him, dismounting. Percy just nodded and nodded his greeting at Jason, who was still on his unicorn. "The warship's on its way over, as Lord Mars instructed."

"Why? Somethin' gonna happen?" Alfie asked, walking forward, but making a wide arc around the present pegasi and unicorns. Reyna's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Wut?"

"Percy- oh gods, there's two of them. Percy, what are they?"

"Here." Alfie said irritably. "And we're not deaf either." Percy shot him a 'shut up now' look but Alfie wasn't paying attention. Reyna was glaring at Alfie. Jason finally dismounted and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with his fellow praetor.

"Alright, _what are you_?" Jason demanded. Percy got Reyna's eye. Something had gotten Jason's toga in a twist.

"Lizardians. We're from a different dimension." The praetors laughed.

"Yeah and I'm from Narnia. No seriously, what are you?" Alfie just smiled simply, as his sister, now on foot, joined him.

"Believe them. That wolf thing's just…" Sadie tried to think of the word.

"Frightening?" Carter suggested.

"Yeah, but not that I was frightened or anything." Sadie said quickly, sitting up straight and proud. Carter sniggered. "Hey, we faced Chaos, remember? There can't be anything more 'frightening'."

"How can you face Chaos?" Ronnie asked.

"Long story. And yes Sadie, of course I remember. How could I possibly forget?" Sadie shrugged and looked back at the praetors.

"You were saying something about Lord Mars- whoever that is," She muttered, "and how he told you to come here."

"Uh… right. Percy, where's Chiron? And your sister?"

"Firstly, what is going on?"

"We're not sure, but Lord Mars appeared in the praetors' room and told us to come here as soon as possible." Jason said, his fist clenched around his magic coin.

"Percy! _Percy_!" Percy groaned. How many more people were going to call his name? "PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. Percy looked up as Blackjack dived down and stumbled to a landing. Annabeth jumped down and grabbed Percy by his upper arms. "Percy, its Lou." Percy suddenly turned serious. "She's supposed to be at the stables, but she isn't and we can't find her."

"OK, I'll look for her. Can you take Reyna and Jason to Chiron and get them to explain everything?"

"No, I'm coming with you!" Annabeth protested.

"But-"

"Sadie, Carter. Chiron's at the Big House. Take these two to see him. Percy, Blackjack and Annabeth, go look for Louisa. Me and Ron will scout the borders." Alfie said, his tone daring anyone to challenge his plan. No-one did. Alfie conjured up a sword and handed it to his sister. She didn't look particularly happy, but she would have to manage.

"Wait, are you two going alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, if there is something out there, it'll be you two versus whatever and you don't have celestial bronze or imperial gold."

"Somethin' tells me we ain't gonna need that." Ronnie studied her brother's eyes. They had that gleam that their mother would sometimes get when she knew something was going to happen.

"Take some, just in case. And some back-up." Percy insisted.

"No, keep your forces away from the borders." Ronnie argued. Percy was about to retort when Alfie cut across.

"Haven't ya got a sister missin'?" That got Percy into action. He helped Annabeth mount Blackjack and climbed up himself. Blackjack took off. "Ron, you're on horseback."

"What about you?" She asked. Alfie grimaced.

"I fight better on foot." He turned to Sadie, Carter and the praetors. "Still here?" He asked pointedly. The praetors got back on their unicorns and followed Sadie and Carter, who were still on Whirly and Star, to the Big House.

Ronnie was scared, but her brother was walking alongside her Pegasus and she didn't want to look weak in his eyes. Alfie was a Warrior-in-training. In a couple of years, he could be one of the best Warriors to ever live, like their mother and her friend, Jordan. Ronnie was a peaceful journalist and an archer. She couldn't fight well with a sword and definitely not on horseback.

"Alfie, who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, Ron. Probably not Chief Fathead. We're too _insignificant _for him, remember?" Ronnie nodded. 'Chief Fathead' was their mother's human father, who had forced himself under countless experiments and procedures just to make him one of the most powerful evil mutants to roam the Earth. His name was Dave Yatchman, but over the last few years, he was known as Hunter. And as it was such a fitting name, he hunted mutants. Not all the humans liked having mutants living amongst them.

"Samsung?"

"Him? Probably. He hates us." This one was their father's dad. His real name had been Callum, when he had been human. Right now, he was a Lizardian, his human counterpart dead by his hands. His mutant name was Caksung- 'torturer' in Mutacolian. They only called him Samsung because of a mistake Alfie's girlfriend, Jo, had said. Caksung had Jo mutated into a Lizardian that Alfie couldn't help but fall for. Caksung's original intentions had been for Jo to date Alfie long enough to gain his trust and then lure him to her home so that her parents could knock him out and give him to Caksung. It had taken a while, but they got back together, because Alfie still liked Jo and, by then, Jo had fallen for Alfie and his sweet, cheeky and childish nature. This was before Darkness infected his mind, spirit and body.

Both of their grandfathers were evil masterminds, determined on enslaving humans and good mutants and conquering the world (just your classic super-villain). Something to live up to.

They scouted the borders in silence, Ronnie's sword unbalanced and useless in her hand. Alfie was fine. He had a similar sword, but being a Warrior, he had to be skilled in a variety of weapons. Ronnie knew he had his trademark knife in his pocket- the blade was a light, metallic, silvery blue and the blade as black as the night sky. His mother had got it for him for his tenth birthday.

"Nothin'." Alfie said as they reached their starting point.

"I'm not complaining." Ronnie squeaked. The swords shimmered and vanished. Alfie turned and helped his sister dismount. "Alfie, what's wrong?"

"If they ain't on the borders, then they're in the camp."


	7. Author's notedisclaimer

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles, but Alfie and Ronnie and any other character from their dimension is mine. Special thanks to TheCursedOne for reminding me to put in a disclaimer**

**:P **


	8. Unstable twin

Percy kicked a barrel of horse feed over in frustration._ Hey, boss, that's my chow!_ Blackjack protested. Percy didn't answer.

"Percy, we'll find her. It'll be OK." Annabeth reassured. Percy was determined to find his sister. But the thing that worried him the most was that he could feel their power and connection weakening. Ever since he had found out that he had a twin, it had been like that. If one was in trouble, the other would know about it. Louisa was… somewhere. And she was hurt. _Dad, where is she?_ He prayed hopelessly.

A second later, an agonized scream echoed around the camp.

"Lou…" Percy mumbled, staring out the door. Annabeth caught his eye and they both ran out, Blackjack torn between helping them and the food he could no longer have. "Blackjack, come on!" Blackjack whinnied and trotted out of the stables, spread his wings and took off.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand as they ran. She wasn't sure where they were going, but somehow, Percy knew. As they ran through the camp, Annabeth noticed that nearly all of the campers were armed and running about, the Ares kids taking charge.

Percy didn't stop.

"Percy, where- where is Lou!" Annabeth shouted. They were heading away from the cabin area and straight to where they played capture the flag. "Percy, talk to me, please!" Annabeth pleaded, trying to keep up with him.

"Zeus's Fist!" He called back. "Lou's at Zeus's Fist!" Annabeth picked up speed.

A minute later, they stumbled to a halt in the centre of Zeus's Fist. Annabeth clenched his upper arm as she spotted something.

"Percy, Lou's there." She mumbled. Percy wasted no time in darting forward. Louisa was hidden in the shadows of one of the rocks, lying in the foetal position. She looked like she had been to Hades and back, covered in gashes and bruises. Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Lou?" Percy said, shifting his sister into the recovery position. He rummaged in his pockets, but only found Riptide. "Annabeth, have you got any nectar or ambrosia?" Annabeth checked her pockets. She had a small bit of ambrosia wrapped in Clingfilm. She handed it to him, kneeling at his side. Percy carefully unwrapped the ambrosia and gently put it in his sister's mouth.

Half a minute later, Lou stirred and weakly opened her eyes. She groaned and closed them again. "Lou, what happened?"

"Percy, get her to the water."

"But that's got to be a mile away!" Percy protested.

"Well, get it yourself!" She countered. Percy frowned at her, but closed his eyes. Annabeth remained silent as he focused. A few seconds later, there was a crashing, roaring sound as water thundered through the forest to reach them.

The tug in Percy's gut was painful, but his sister needed this water.

Gallons of water crashed through the trees. "Percy, too much." Percy was still doing his best to control it all. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. But with one of the twins down, the other was going to act funny.

Percy opened his eyes and for the second time that year, Annabeth saw his sea green aura. The first time she had seen it, he had been furious and ransacking his mortal parents' closet for clues as to what had happened to them or why Gaea had taken them.

He studied the water, almost glaring at it.

"Epoulo̱thoún." He said, his voice ringing with power. Επουλωθούν. _Heal. _

Annabeth watched in amazement as tendrils of water snaked down and circled the twins, caressing their skin. A sea breeze ruffled their hair. The water seemed to form a clear, shimmering layer on Louisa's skin and her wounds sealed, faded and disappeared.

The water collapsed with Percy. Annabeth caught him before he hit his head on the ground. "Ugh…" He groaned.

"Not so much next time, Seaweed Brain." He nodded weakly. Annabeth noticed he was pale and shaking. _Can you help him?_ She prayed to the least likely god- the twins' dad.

_Annabeth, why are you talking to him? _Her mother's voice sounded annoyed and angry, although slightly hurt.

_Sorry, Mother. But I thought that he could help Percy get his energy back. _

_Yes, I can. Athena, she is looking out for my children and I respect her for that. _Poseidon said simply.

_You leave my daughter alone!_

_Please don't argue in my head. _Annabeth felt like laughing, which meant one of them, probably Poseidon, was.

_Sorry, Annabeth. _Percy stiffened in her arms and his glow turned softer. _They'll be OK in a minute. _

_Thank you. _Her mother and Poseidon left her head. Most likely to argue elsewhere.

"Who screamed?" Alfie asked. The skinny demigod was trying to break out of his grip.

"I don't know! Now, let go!"

"Alfie, his dad's Hades. Don't make him angry!"

"What? You're Nico?"

"Yes, I'm Nico, son of Hades! Let my arm go or else!" Alfie let Nico go. Nico rubbed his arm, glaring at Alfie before turning to Ronnie. "I saw Annabeth and Percy running towards the forest. Percy seemed angry, so I guess Louisa's in trouble."

"Ok, thanks Nico. Come on, Alfie." Ronnie grabbed her brother's hand and they both ran to the forest, Alfie trying to figure out which way Percy and Annabeth had gone.

"_Hi-nehm_!" Sadie said. She had been describing the '_ha-di' _spell to Chiron, but had accidently destroyed the main room. Thankfully, she had gotten better at the joining spell, so Chiron didn't seem to be angry for too long. "Sorry about that. The '_ha-di'_ spell's my favourite." Sadie said, smiling sheepishly.

"Chiron, they've got Louisa!" Grover ran into the room. "She looks fine, but she's unconscious."

"Take her upstairs. I'll be there shortly. And tell Percy not to go too far from her."

"And bring me some grapes!" Mr D shouted from outside. He was fifteen feet from the kitchen, but Grover wasn't keen on pointing that out.

"Mr D, not the time!" Chiron called back.

"I am a god, you foolish centaur! Do _not _under estimate me!" Chiron sighed, but didn't argue back. "Satyr, my grapes! Now! And make sure they're peeled!" Grover whimpered and trotted off. Sadie grinned- she couldn't help it. Carter gave her a stern look, but her smile turned sweet and innocent. Carter shook his head at her, his hand clamped around the handle of his _khopesh._

"Chiron, is there anything we can do?" He asked.

"And us?" Jason added, indicating himself and Reyna. Chiron studied them all for a short while.

"Jason and Reyna, see what is happening with the warship. Sadie and Carter, you wouldn't know any protection spells would you?"

"Chiron, we've put protection spells up already. They're mutant-strength." Ronnie and Alfie walked in.

"I thought you were scouting the borders?" Jason asked accusingly.

"The Ares and Athena cabins have taken over." Chiron nodded. The best fighters and the best strategists. An ideal combination for the main line of defence. "We've been trying to encourage some of the minor gods and goddesses' children to help out. Some of them are nervous, because _someone," _Here, she looked at her brother pointedly, who was interested in the ceiling all of a sudden, "told them that whatever attacked Louisa can't be fought with celestial bronze or imperial gold."

"So, how do we fight this threat?"

"A punch at a time." Alfie said, almost a bit too enthusiastically, gaining an elbow to the stomach from his sister.

"Ignore him." She mumbled. Alfie regarded her for a few seconds before shrugging it off.

"What is this threat?"

"It's him or _him. _But most likely him." Ronnie answered simply.

"That doesn't make sense." Reyna said.

"That's 'cos you don't know what we're on about." Alfie replied evenly and instantly. Reyna looked daggers at him. "Yeah, probably him." Alfie mused quietly. "_He _doesn't fight 'lesser beings'."

"Who are him and _him_?" Sadie asked impatiently.

"Evil granddads." Ronnie answered. Apart from Chiron, they all stared at her as if she had gone mad. "It's true. They're our granddads and they're evil."

Percy wasn't sure where his renewed energy had suddenly come from, but he wasn't complaining. He had enough strength to help Annabeth carry his sister between them all the way to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy! Chiron said to take Lou to the Big House. He's going to see what he can do!" Grover half-ran, half-skipped up to them. "Annabeth let me take over. See if Malcolm could use your help." Annabeth wanted to protest, but she had a gut feeling to take Grover's advice.

"Let me know how she is, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Wise-girl." Annabeth smiled as Grover took her place. She ran off in the direction of her cabin.

Five minutes later, Percy and Grover had laid Louisa on an empty bed as Argus and Alfie bought Chiron up in his wheelchair.

"Thank you for the lift, you two." Ronnie appeared in the doorway behind her brother, leaning against the frame. Alfie looked over his shoulder and they held each other's gaze, having a silent conversation.

"Can I check somethin'?" Alfie asked.

"What?" Percy said defensively, knowing this had something to do with his sister.

"Let me check her over first, OK Alfie?" Alfie hesitated before nodding. Chiron pushed the wheels on his chair and stopped at Louisa's bed side. He took her vital signs, except for blood pressure. He then started muttering in a mix of Greek and Latin. After a few minutes, Chiron opened his eyes and sat back in his chair, frowning and lost in deep thought.

"Chiron, is she going to be OK?" Percy asked quietly. Grover put a reassuring hand on his shoulder when Chiron didn't answer. "Chiron, what happened to her?" Percy asked, his tone firmer. His hands were shaking, either out of worry or anger.

"Physically, Percy, she should be fine. Mentally, she's fine as well. I just cannot determine what is wrong with her."

"That's 'cos it's spiritual." Everyone looked at Alfie.

"Spiritual?" Chiron asked curiously. Percy was studying Alfie and Ronnie as if he were seeing them for the first time. Something clicked in his head and his confusion turned to anger.

"What did you do to my sister?" He demanded, storming forward, Riptide growing in his hand. Grover pulled on his arm, failing miserably to pull Percy back.

"No, not us. We wouldn't do anything, honest." Ronnie pleaded, backing behind her brother, who had already summoned his sword.

"Percy, hear them out first." Chiron ordered. Percy didn't lower his sword from Alfie's throat, but Alfie decided to give Percy a chance- he lowered his sword, only to raise Percy's suspicions. "_Percy_!" Chiron exclaimed, his tone strict. Percy lowered his sword slightly. Chiron sighed. Percy wasn't thinking straight.

Annabeth appeared in the door, having heard her boyfriend's shout as soon as she had stepped onto the stairs.

"Percy, drop the sword! Now!" Annabeth was the only one who could get the twins to listen, either when they were together or just the one. Percy looked at her. "Now, Seaweed Brain!" Riptide returned to pen-form and then to Percy's pocket. Alfie's sword shimmered and vanished. Annabeth rounded on the mutants. "Right, why did he shout?"

"They've done something to Lou!" Percy shouted before either mutant could say anything. Annabeth crossed over to him, giving him a stern look as she covered his mouth with her hands.

"Right, can you answer my question, please?" She asked the mutants, looking over her shoulder at them. Alfie explained, keeping a wary eye on Percy and his sister behind him.

Percy pulled Annabeth's hands and went to shout out them again, but Annabeth stomped on his foot and distracted him.

"Well, things are tense in here." Standing in the doorway was Sadie and Carter. After that, they were all thrown into an awkward silence.

For a few minutes, but what felt like hours, they remained like that.

The silence was only broken by Louisa moaning in pain as she stirred. Percy was instantly at his sister's side, kneeling on the floor.

"Lou?" Louisa grimaced and opened her eyes. Her green eyes were clouded over. "Lou, can you talk?"

"That you, Percy?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah." Percy looked round at the others. "Anyone got any ambrosia?" No-one moved. Percy cursed under his breath.

"I'll go get some." Grover offered and started towards the door. He froze in at Sadie's side, staring down the stairs. "Lou is really popular."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Lou's really popular." Grover repeated, walking back so Reyna could come in.

"Percy, I heard about your sister." She walked over and knelt on the floor on the other side of the bed to Percy. She unclipped something from her belt- a pouch. Percy eyed it curiously. "Unicorn horn shavings- Louisa was at our camp for a short while. Not long enough to get her marks, but long enough to learn our basic ways." Reyna looked at Grover. "Can you get a cup of water please?" Grover nodded and was gone.

"So, is there anything we can do?" Carter asked. "Or do you want us to leave and give you guys some space?" Percy watched the Kanes blankly. Annabeth sighed and took pity on him.

"Can you see if you can find anything weird around Zeus's Fist?"

"Around where?" Sadie asked, stifling a confused chuckle.

"When Grover gets back, ask him to show you." Annabeth smiled kindly.

"Percy, I can't see." Percy's attention was re-diverted to his sister. Her voice was ever so slightly stronger, although her breathing was fairly ragged. "Bro, where are ya?" Percy took his sister's hand.

"Here, sis." Grover was back.

"About time, Grover." Annabeth walked over to him and took the cup of water. "Can you show Sadie and Carter where Zeus's Fist is?"

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"To see if they can find out what happened to Lou."

"Oh. OK. Come on, you two." When they left, Ronnie stepped round her brother and went to see if she could help.

"Back off." Percy ordered, tensing, glaring at the blue spheres encasing the mutant's hands.

"I'm trying to help." Ronnie insisted.

"Bro, what's goin' on?" Louisa turned her head in Percy's direction, but her blind eyes were staring to his left. Reyna tipped a few unicorn horn shavings into her hand and accepted the glass of water from Annabeth. She dropped the shavings into the clear liquid and swirled the contents about.

"_Mashimak." _Ronnie said, her eyes glowing the same baby blue as the magic around her hands. Before Percy could react, Louisa's eyes glowed blue as well.

Percy jumped up but Alfie ran forward to defend his sister.

"'_Mashimak'_ means 'heal'! She's helpin'!" Alfie growled, squaring up to the older demigod. Percy didn't believe him, squaring his shoulders in retaliation. Annabeth hurried forward and forced herself between the two, facing Percy.

"Enough!" She ordered. She glanced over Percy's shoulder. "Look!" Percy turned and saw that his sister was rubbing her eyes. Ronnie had sunk to her knees. Alfie moved to his sister's side, his hands lighting up with flames. Ronnie looked up as he advanced.

"You OK, sis?"

"Yeah, I think. I'm not used to healing magic." She took Alfie's fiery hands in hers and the fire danced up her arms, seeming to give her more energy. Alfie pulled her to her feet and put his arms around her as he used his fire and energy to stabilise her.

"Bro, I can see!" Louisa sounded really happy. "I don't like bein' blind- it's weird." Percy relaxed and he and Annabeth moved back to Louisa.

"Here, Louisa, drink this."

"Oh, right, thank- hold on… what're you doin' 'ere?" Louisa took the glass from Reyna, but was studying her curiously.

"Hi to you too. Jason and I are here as Lord Mars instructed us so." Louisa looked at Percy. Percy smiled and nodded. Now that his twin was awake, his head was clearing.

Before anything else could happen, Sadie burst into the room.

"You're up!"

"Duh."

"What is the matter, Sadie?" Chiron asked.

"We're not sure, but Carter found these tracks and we don't know what they are and there's blood on the ground and we can sense Chaos magic and Grover said he smelt monsters and-"

"Do you remember to breathe?" Alfie asked her, setting his sister off on a giggling fit.

"No." Sadie answered. She took a deep breath. "Did now." Carter appeared behind her, his cheeks red and his forehead beaded in sweat.

"You've gotta come outside. Now."

**Dun dun duh…**


	9. Dragons

"Him again?" Louisa sounded annoyed.

"What?" Percy asked, perplexed. He and Annabeth were holding an unsteady and dizzy Louisa between them. Louisa stayed silent. Percy looked at who she was glaring at. Another Lizardian, clearly a full grown one, as tall as an average man. He had jet black hair and glowing scarlet eyes. These and his dark green skin displayed him as powerful and evil. "Louisa, what is going on?"

That's when the mutants ran up behind the twins and Annabeth. Alfie cursed in various languages, his katana appearing in his hand. Ronnie stayed behind her brother, sheer terror in her eyes.

"Ah, there you are." The Lizardian's voice was harsh, cold and strong.

"Bog off, Caksung." _Caksung? What kind of name is that?_ Sadie thought. _A strange one. _Isis replied almost instantly. "Who let you in anyway?" Louisa bit her lip.

"Lou." Percy warned.

"He said he was their granddad 'n' that he was gonna take 'em home." Louisa said sheepishly.

"Idiot!" Alfie snapped at her, not taking his eyes off Caksung.

"I was tryin' to help!" Louisa argued.

"Don't!"

"Alfie, don't! Caksung's the bigger problem."

"You should listen to your sister more often, Alfie. The girl's right, as usual." Alfie's grip tightened on his sword. Percy half-expected him to charge Caksung, but something was holding him back. "Ah, quite right, Alfie. I wouldn't come here without a proper escort now, would I?" Caksung turned, one hand behind his back and the other waving in the direction of the downward hill slope and Thalia's tree behind him, his blood-red eyes never moving from his grandchildren.

Alfie cursed again.

All sorts of creatures were making their way up the hill. Demons- Greek, Roman, Egyptian, even some majorly rare Mutademons (**yeah cheesy name, I couldn't think of anything**). Hundreds upon hundreds of them marched up the hill, all in organized flanks and teams. He spotted a _kilshema-_a breath-taking, beautiful she-demon that lured men into her luxurious mansion/fort. She would 'entertain' them, learn all their secrets and then make them suffer horrible, excruciatingly painful deaths, scattering the remains (if there were anyway) across the globe.

He also spotted two, identical nightmares. It was a long story and not a happy one. Alfie had been tricked and lied to by two old women- twins, Tilly and Mabel. Mabel had been 'blind'. But in truth- they fed kids up and then they would 'send them to new homes'- their stomachs. If it hadn't been for Alfie's friends and their stubbornness, he would have been barbequed mutant. These elderly twins (who were immortal and thousands of years old), would appear as normal old ladies, but get on their bad side and they would turn into ten foot tall bats with humanoid faces and burnt, leathery skin and stunk of rotting meat.

"Alfie, don't look in her eyes." Ronnie warned. Looking in Mabel's eyes made anyone who had eaten her cooked food on the plate she had put it on would instantly fall into a trance and walk to them… self-served meals.

"Annabeth, Grover and Sadie. Get the campers ready. Reyna, Jason, where's that warship?"

"It should've been here an hour ago."

"Fine, take a Pegasus each and go find them. Follow the planned route backwards. Twins?"

"Yeah?" They said, perking up simultaneously.

"Take care of the demons as best you can."

"Our speciality." They grinned. Louisa managed to stand on her own. "Feeling better, sis?"

"Yup. Let's go kick demon butt." Percy grinned and their identical swords elongated in their hands.

Personally taking on Caksung wasn't the best idea Alfie had ever had.

Actually, it was his worst idea.

And most painful.

Alfie wasn't as trained as his mother or Jordan. He wasn't strong enough to take on Caksung. But he would have to do his best and live with it.

"Alfie, about time. I was starting to worry you were backing down without a fight." Caksung taunted.

"Back down? Never." Alfie snarled, coming to a halt five feet from his horrid granddad, holding his weapon at the ready.

"Just like your mother." Caksung peered over at Ronnie. "Not going to do anything, Veronica?"

"Leave her alone!" Alfie growled, pouncing and bringing his sword round in a horizontal slash, aiming for Caksung's gut. Caksung's own sword appeared and he easily blocked Alfie's attack. For a while, they exchanged slashes, slices, parries and blocks. Alfie was getting annoyed. He hadn't landed a blow at all, but Caksung had caused deep gashes on his arms, torso and cheek.

Caksung roundhouse kicked Alfie in the chest and the mutant teen went flying, landing ten feet away with a sickening thud on his back. "Aw, did Alfie fall down?" Caksung cooed mockingly. Alfie groaned, but, being the stubborn child of Violet, he rolled over and pushed himself back up.

Percy and Louisa were having the time of their lives. Their weapons were blurs as they cut down and sliced through Greek and Roman demons, but the Mutademons and Egyptian demons were more immune to celestial bronze, (and the Imperial gold/celestial bronze alloy that formed Louisa's own Riptide-like blade).

"Ya know what we should do after this?" Louisa called to her brother, slamming the hilt of her sword in an Egyptian demon's stomach. What she found amusing about the Egyptian demons is that they mostly had some sort of object for a head- like a meat cleaver or a screwdriver or something as terribly frightening as that.

"Mm… I'm thinking cheeseburgers."

"With fries 'n' barbeque ketchup."

"You're paying." Percy told her evenly, slashing and smashing through a cluster of _dracaenae_. Louisa showed her disapproval of this by summoning a hurricane and sending it in her brother's direction. He chuckled and used it to his advantage, throwing various demons around and away from them. A shout behind them, followed by a chorus of confidence-building cheers sounded behind them. Percy managed to steal a glance backwards, seeing the camp coming to their aid. "Sis, we got back-up!"

"About time!" She called back, tackling a _kilshema. _Percy stood rooted to the spot, transfixed by the beautiful woman his sister just took down. _Percy, focus. _His father's voice told him firmly. Percy pulled himself together and cut down a telkhine.

Ronnie panicked.

Her brother had been hit down, landing painfully, for the third time.

And her nerves couldn't take it.

She screamed in frustration and fire exploded from her new fiery aura, burning everything within a twenty foot radius.

When the fire died down, Caksung had been knocked back as far as Thalia's tree, which had survived Ronnie's outburst. Peleus seemed wary of this strange invader, before circling Caksung and snapping at him.

"Alfie!" Ronnie ran to him. Alfie hadn't got back up. "Oh gods, Alfie I'm really sorry!" She collapsed to her knees next to him.

"Heh, you're talkin' like them, sis."

"What? Oh, never mind. Is there anything I can do?"

"Get Caksung away from this place?"

"I'm a journalist, Alfie, not a miracle worker." Alfie chuckled, but grimaced in pain, his hand going to his ribs.

"Nice explosion, by the way, Ron."

"I panicked." She admitted.

"Panic more often." Alfie winced. Ronnie thought quickly and decided to try her healing spell. "Save it, Ron. Ya gonna use up your energy."

"But, Alfie-"

"No, Ron. I ain't gonna letcha."

"No, Alfie! I want to help! I know I can't fight as well as you, and you know that too!" Alfie was watching her with tired, brown eyes. "I'm gonna heal you so you can fight again and do what you do best." He was still watching her, almost amused. "And don't look at me like that! Why are you doing that?" Alfie laughed feebly.

"Ya just reminded me of Mom, that's all." He tried to sit up, but Ronnie grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Keep still, Alfie Joe Eastwood." Alfie winced again, but this time not in pain.

"Mutants don't have surnames."

"Sometimes we have to though."

"Fine then, I'm a Yatchman." Ronnie smiled before summoning her sapphire blue orbs around her hands. "Ron, no." Alfie told her bluntly.

"Alfie, shut up." She pressed her fingertips against his chest. "_Mashimak_." She mumbled. Her head started spinning at the energy use. But only the few minor injuries Alfie had were healed up. Ronnie wanted to try again, but Alfie grabbed her wrists and fought her to stop her using her life energy to help him. "Alfie, please! Just let me help!"

"I ain't gonna lose ya, Ron! Don't do no more magic!" Ronnie struggled against him. He may be injured, but Alfie was too stubborn to have his mind change. Even with his major injuries, he wasn't going to let Ronnie kill herself by trying to help him.

Caksung had freed himself from that pathetic excuse of a dragon. He jumped to his feet and took a leisurely stroll back to his grandchildren. He decided to take the time to see how his army of demons were handling those demigod brats. _Ah, very well. _He said to himself happily, his hands behind his back like an inspector.

Ronnie looked up, suddenly terrified. Alfie looked to his left and saw Caksung advancing. "Creut." He muttered. Ronnie shot him a stern look. "At least it weren't in English, sis." Alfie pointed out.

Caksung bought his hands to his sides as he approached the two younger Lizardians. Alfie was still down, the weakling. Caksung smiled grimly as his hands were swarmed with black-dark purple power- Darkness. Dracomav stirred excitedly as his soul power was used so close by.

Caksung raised his fists and made to slam down on the children when a large shadow passed over them. Caksung looked up and roared in anger, sending thick jets of Darkness up at the new opponent- a dragon. Not one like from Greek mythology with hundreds of heads, but this one was like the ones from Harry Potter. Its underside, from its chin to the tip of its tail was white while the rest of it was purple. It had a wingspan of twenty feet and was about forty-five feet long and roughly eight foot tall.

The dragon easily dodged Caksung's attack, swerving to the side. It opened its jaws, sending white and purple, white hot flames raining from the sky and dancing across the hilltop, incinerating more than half the demons.

Another dragon shot into sight, this one black with a stormy, dark grey underside, slightly bigger than the first dragon.

"Both of you!" Caksung shouted, attacking with a vertical river of Darkness. Alfie closed his eyes and focused on Dracomav.

"Hey, that's _my _Darkness you're usin'." Alfie raised his hand and the Dark energy bent to his will, changing direction to fall to him, despite Caksung's protests. _My Darkness, you insolent brat_, Dracomav growled in Alfie's mind.

The two dragons landed, their combined auras and heat burning the rest of the demons to a crisp. Ronnie couldn't help but smile, gripping her brother's arm excitedly.

"I told you! I told you!" She beamed triumphantly. Alfie just stared at the dragons, torn between awe and shame.


	10. Mutant tech

The dragons burst into flames. Literally. The smaller, purple and white dragon exploded into white-hot flames of its colours. The other dragon was just a large, thick smoke cloud.

When that all passed, standing there were two people- a casually dressed, mixed raced man in his late twenties with a tail… like a monkey's? Percy almost laughed. At his side was a female Lizardian, a taller version of Ronnie and a heck of a lot more powerful. Her hair was auburn-brown, thick and shoulder length and her brown-green eyes shone with malice. She was dressed similarly to her children- dark tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeved, white T-shirt.

Ronnie's older version stormed forward, glowing with power. Everyone watched, amazed, as she went straight up to Caksung, weaponless and two inches shorter than him.

"I thought I already told you, _Samsung _that you leave ma kids alone!"

"Yes, about a hundred times this month." Caksung sighed. "And it isn't _Samsung._" The Lizardian didn't say anything, clenching her fists and squaring up to Caksung.

Her accomplice had reached the mutant children at the same time the twins and Annabeth had.

"You two OK?" Annabeth asked.

"OK-ish. That count?" Alfie muttered before grimacing in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Keep still, kid. Your mom will be done in a minute and she'll be right over." Alfie massaged his ribs, sighing moodily. The mutants' friend looked up quizzically at the trio of demigods. "And you are?"

"Percy and Louisa Jackson." The twins said as if they had rehearsed their simultaneous introduction all their life.

"Annabeth Chase." The man studied them for a short while, his eyes betraying the fact that he was deciding whether or not to kill them.

"Jordan." He stuck his hand out. Percy grinned and shook it.

"Alfie, look!" Ronnie squealed. They all looked over at Caksung and his new opponent. She had got a ten foot long chain with weights on the end from… gods knows where. It lashed sharply through the air, Caksung trying his best to stay away from it.

In a split second the chain snapped around his neck. The older Lizardian jerked her arm back, forcing Caksung to stumble and stoop. She kneed him in the stomach, making him double up. Somehow, by sending a deadly snap through the chain, she managed to catapult Caksung into the air.

"Dude, that's your mom?" Louisa asked, looking at the mutants. They nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes." Alfie hissed, half in anger, half in pain.

"Yep, that's Violet. Be ideal to stay in her good books." Jordan said simply.

Caksung landed with a thud, his arm breaking beneath him, with a burning sensation around his neck. The end of Violet's chain collided with the ground a mere inch from his face.

"Ya gonna leave yet?"

"Ask a stupid question." Caksung snarled, getting to his feet steadily, his sword returning to his hand. Violet grinned evilly, the chain shimmering until she held two katana.

Caksung yelled angrily, bringing his sword down on her head. She moved with lightning reflexes, one sword held about her head and deflecting the blade while the other stabbed Caksung in the pelvis. He cried out, lowering his sword. He had been a bit pompous fighting Alfie and let that easy victory get to his head.

Violet was different.

She bought a blade down on his head, which he deflected at the same time she crouched slightly, bringing the other sword in a horizontal slash at his side. Caksung jumped back before running into battle again.

The demigods and mutants gazed in awe as the fighting Lizardians' blades were silver blurs; Violet's drawing more and more blood by the second. Her attacks were powerful, angry and lethal. She spun, slashed, deflected and maimed until Caksung was a bleeding, shivering heap at her feet.

"Get up." Violet ordered through gritted teeth. Caksung coughed and spat out blood. "I said _get up_!" One of her blood-stained swords vanished. She grabbed Caksung by the throat and lifted him clear off the ground, her sword aimed between his eyes. "Why are ya here?" Caksung laughed coldly. Violet's grip tightened on her sword as her eyes narrowed dangerously. She clenched at his throat with more force, making him choke.

"I'm only the beginning, Violet." Violet dropped him. Caksung landed on his feet, but before anything could happen, Violet roundhouse kicked him. Alfie almost laughed at how far Caksung went, smashing through the roof of the Hera cabin.

"She's not going to like that." Annabeth mumbled. Then she shrugged. "Diddums." The twins laughed.

Violet was suddenly just _there_, standing over her children, her sword gone. Percy looked at her and then at where she had been, twenty feet away, two seconds ago.

"I see you two managed to get inta trouble again." They smiled sweetly. Violet sighed, her expression softening into something more motherly. She knelt next to her kids, one arm around Ronnie and her other hand on Alfie's ribs.

Percy noticed she still had that glow about her, a soft golden yellow. It spread to her children. Ronnie perked up, with her energy back. Alfie slowly healed thanks to help from the four elements he and his mother alone controlled. "Right, better now?" They nodded, Ronnie hugging her mother. "Missed ya too, Ron."

"I knew you'd come! But Alfie didn't!" Violet looked mildly surprised, before looking at her son.

"Alfie?" He was looking down at the ground, ashamed. "Fine, Ron, what happened?" Ronnie told her:

_Ronnie walked out onto the porch where her brother was sulking. She found him leaning against the railing._

"_Alfie, you OK?" _

"_Brilliant. Just brilliant." He muttered darkly. _

"_Well, that's 'no' then." Ronnie leant on the railing, facing in the opposite direction to her brother. "There's something bothering you. What's the matter?"_

"_Nothin'." _

"_Yeah sure." Ronnie waited for him to speak, but he didn't. "You're missing home, aren't you?" Alfie tensed but didn't answer. "Yeah, I thought you were." She sighed. "Alfie, we'll be home soon. Mom'll come for us and-"_

"_She ain't comin'." _

"_What?"_

"_Mom. She ain't comin'."_

"_How- yes she is!"_

"_No, she ain't."_

"_Why are you saying that?" Ronnie was near tears, but her brother wouldn't look up at her or notice anything. "Alfie, why wouldn't Mom come?" _

"_Why _would _she come?" Alfie corrected moodily. _

"_She will come! This is Mom we're talking about! She never lets us down!" Alfie sighed, balling his fists. _

"_It ain't that, Ron. It's just…" He trailed off. _

"_Just what?" Ronnie asked carefully, tears sliding down her cheeks. _

"_I mean, why would she?" Alfie was talking to himself more than his sister. "I'm Darkness. I cause too many problems." Alfie looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think ya've seen her have a rant, Ron."_

"_No." Ronnie admitted quietly. _

"_Yeah, well. She wrecked the trainin' room and that was how fed up she was with this Darkness creut." _

"_Alfie, she _is _coming! This is our mother! She wouldn't abandon us and you know that!" _

"_Yeah? Then where she is?" Alfie argued, restraining himself from shouting. Ronnie seemed surprised that he was angry at her, but that surprise quickly faded into hurt. Alfie seemed to realise how upset _he _had made her. "Ron, I-" But she turned tail, tears streaming down her cheeks and disappeared into the Big House. Alfie didn't go after her, but instead smacked his fist against a beam, yelling in frustration. _

"And that was two days ago." Ronnie finished, absent-mindedly plating her mother's hair.

"Alfie? Got anything to say?" He mumbled something, not looking up. "Didn't catch that." Violet waited patiently.

"I'm… sorry for… doubtin' you, Mom." Alfie still hadn't looked up.

"Thanks, kid. And I'm sorry for being late. You have no idea how many dimensions there are."

"Whoa, you can go from dimension to dimension?" Leo had turned up. Violet shot him a bemused look.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool! How'd you do it? Is there any machinery involved? Does there have to be biodiverse material in the transport window to be able to transport beings safely? And, what about the subtonic stabilisers and the biomass of beings and their molecular structure and-" Violet groaned. "What's the matter?" **(Leo's ramble I made up. I'm not sure any of that stuff even exists).**

"What's 'biodiverse' and 'subtonic stabilisers'?" She asked. Leo started to explain. "Ugh, forget that I asked."

"Sorry." Leo went a light shade of pink.

"Use small words, will ya?" Violet smiled kindly and got to her feet, unravelling the plat Ronnie had done. Violet looked around at all the demigods and the camp. "What is this place?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Jordan mumbled.

"But as usual-"

"You beat me to it." He sighed, smiling slightly.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Violet thought for a minute. "The Greek, Roman and Egypt gods are still alive?"

"They're immortal, Mom. They don't die."

"You know what I mean, Alfie. Shut it." Alfie grinned slyly. "Anyway, the kids at this camp are their _children_?"

"This camp, yeah. Camp Jupiter accepts anyone descended from the gods." Reyna smiled kindly. Alfie and Ronnie looked like they were trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Twins, no!" Something smashed. "Twins!" Annabeth scolded. Sadie pulled out her wand.

"_Hi-nehm_." The fallen chinaware repaired itself. This chinaware was one of Chiron's new collections- chinaware with Ancient Greek related subjects.

"Twins, stop fighting!"

"He started it." Annabeth quickly jumped between the two and split them up. They had been fighting because neither of them wanted to do anything that day, but one of them had to.

"Did not." Percy muttered.

"Children, shut up." Annabeth spoke as if she were talking to three year olds.

* * *

"Hoooollllllllddddd it!" Violet sat up, suddenly interested.

"What's the matter?" They were in the conference room, sitting around the ping pong table.

"A giant snake is gonna attack the camp?"

"That's if we're right." Carter reminded her.

"Hopefully you aren't." Louisa mumbled. Carter curiously regarded her for a minute. Louisa smiled sweetly, but her eyes were anxious.

"We've been fighting Apophis for quite a long time now. He doesn't take 'bog off and no' for an answer."

"How big is this snake then?" Jordan asked. Sadie and Carter looked at each.

"Erm… I reckon he could use this valley to curl up in and to have nice destructive dreams in." Sadie said. Louisa paled. "Are you OK?"

"Mm-hm." She had her hands in her lap. Percy had a hunch that his sister's hands were shaking. He and Annabeth were watching her worriedly. The rest of the cabin leaders were watching her, half-curious, half-amused. Louisa had never been like this. Ever.

"Um… anyway, how good are your camp's protection charms?" Violet asked.

"You mean the magic that hides us from the mortal world and keeps out most demons." Chiron smiled.

"Err… think so. Speaking of, what's with the tree, the weird dragon and the golden blanket?" A few of the cabin leaders laughed.

"I will explain later. We have more important matters to discus. Travis, Connor?" The Stoll brothers perked up. "Do you mind getting the aerial map of camp please?" The brothers jumped up and left. They returned a minute later carrying a metre and a half long scroll. They set it at one end of the table and pushed it along. Unravelled, this map was as big as the table. "Sadie, Carter. Where do you think that this Apophis will strike?"

"Erm… he won't come straight away-"

"Thank the gods." Louisa breathed, making her twin and his girlfriend laugh. Even Alfie cracked a smile.

"But there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of demons." Clarisse scoffed. Carter frowned at her. "Ares?" He guessed. Clarisse nodded, glaring at him. "Mmm…"

"Got a problem with that, punk?"

"You all fight with celestial bronze or…"

"Imperial gold." Jason added helpfully, his magic coin in hand.

"Or that. They're not going to work. You saw earlier how they reacted earlier. Not even a scratch."

"How do we stop them then?" Carter made to answer, but Violet threw something onto the table. It was a red and silver blur as it spun like a top across the map, but when it stopped in the centre they saw what it was. It was a silver handled hunting knife with a deadly sharp, blood red blade.

"What metal is that?" Leo asked. Piper gingerly picked it up and examined it closely.

"That metal don't actually have a name. I just call it BloodBlade."

"Will it work against all the demons? Greek, Roman, Egyptian, mutant?"

"Works on any demon."

"Are you sure? We can't afford mistakes." Reyna said, accepting the knife from Piper. Despite their feud over Jason, they got along civilly. The blade glinted maliciously in the light.

"I'm as sure as my name's Violet." She said simply. "Worded that wrong, but ya know what I mean." Most of them smiled. Something clicked in her mind. "Hold on a sec…" She held out her hand and a small, dark grey metal box appeared in her palm. She ducked under the table and placed it on the underside, right in the middle.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Ronnie asked cautiously.

"Michael's latest invention. Worth a try."

"Remember how to use it?" Jordan asked, trying to stop himself from smiling.

"Sort of." Violet drummed her fingers on the table and a thin line of pale blue light shot up from the table, directly above Michael's invention. It spread out across the map, becoming a 3D hologram of the aerial camp map.

"I want one." The twins said in unison. The present demigods stared at the map in awe, seeing the climbing wall spill blue lava at unsuspecting climbers. The lake glistened, its calm surface broken by a few blue kayaking demigods. The cabins were the size of gingerbread houses with miniature demigods milling around. The Big House stood as big as regular Tupperware tub.

"Can I look at that afterwards?" Leo asked.

"Yup." Violet said.

"Mom, give him somethin' cool 'n' you want get it back." Alfie told her.

"Meh. If Michael asks it got broken in a dimension jump." She examined the 3D map, before flicking her hand to the left. The whole thing spun round until the miniature Thalia's tree was in front of her. "Main entrance to camp?" She asked, looking up at Chiron.

"More or less."

"Right," She said uncertainly. "Mark it." Thalia's tree turned purple. Violet spun the map the other way. She peered over the sapphire blue treetops. "Don't really like this- feel like a giant." She muttered. "OK, so what's here?"

"We have a hoard of various monsters in there. Our Capture-the-flag games are held in there, the creek being the boundary line."

"Creek?" Chiron nodded. "Uh… show me all major and minor water bodies." The creek and the lake rippled a deep blue. "What's the protection like down at the lake?"

"Well, our camp's magic borders travel down past the lake." Violet nodded and turned the map again. "What are you trying to do?"

"Figure out what battlegrounds we're fightin' in." Violet bit her lip, a sudden cheeky gleam in her eyes.

"Mom, leave the map the right way up." Ronnie warned.

"Damn it…" Violet cursed under her breath. Her children smiled. "Fine." She sighed, flicking the map back round, so that the top of Thalia's purple tree tickled Chiron's chin. "OK, big red snake." Louisa whimpered, but only Percy heard her.

Sadie and Carter held their breath as a snake slithered out of the woods. It was as long as the ground that the whole of the woods covered. Violet narrowed her eyes at them and their minds went blank. "Na, it's OK. This ain't any of that sympathetic magic or whatever." Alfie and Ronnie stared at their mother in amazement. "What do Egyptian demons look like?"

"Anything." Sadie said simply. Violet stared blankly at her.

"Mom, she means those weird demons that have things like corkscrews and knives and stuff for heads."

"Oh," Violet said quietly, relaxing, even smiling. "Those were weird. Yeah, anyway- weird Egyptian demons." An army of Egyptian demons swarmed the camp, but stopped at the borders. "So the snake got in, but those things didn't? That's demonist."

"Is this going somewhere?" Clarisse asked impatiently.

"Yeah, gimme a minute. I'm still learnin' how to use this stupid thing." Clarisse scowled at her and Violet glared back. Like the twins and Annabeth, she was ace at giving death stares. "Err… show me future plans for enemy attacks. If you can." She added quickly. The snake suddenly appeared, coiling around the Big House, his armies marching straight through the magic boundary without delay. Thalia's tree was now a smoking stump with a tattered Golden Fleece at the base. Peleus's empty shell was smouldering two feet away. Demigods were running about in panic, a few trying to take order. Red lines arced from the serpent, snaking across the camp grounds, sending violent shudders through anything in its path.

Those at the table stared at the scaled destruction in front of them. "Nice." Violet said, with horror in her brown-green eyes. Even Caksung wasn't that bad. "Show me how we can protect this camp." A blinding flash of white engulfed the room.

When that died, there was just a blue landscape where the camp had been.

Those at the table looked in absolute terror at the hologram as it flickered and vanished.

"Oh gods…"


End file.
